warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Squishy
Squishy is a white-and-brown she-cat with pretty, pale blue-gray eyes. Personality For all that the name implies, Squishy is not very squishy. While usually, she is quite good at keeping it contained, she has been known to have issues with her anger from time to time - usually, involving screaming at the top of her lungs and so loud that it hurts her throat or just launching herself at whatever the problem is. In her mind, whoever says that violence solves no problem is a liar, as she has had plenty of success with it - and the same can be said for complaining. And sometimes, cats just need to be swatted at, y'know? While Squishy isn't a very touchy-feely kind of cat (in fact, cats who touch her without invitation or notice will usually end up being greeted by her stiffening up and not really knowing how to reciprocate), she's known to give shoulder-bumps or will decide to lay on someone else for no other reason than she feels like it. She also tends to show her affections through violence as well, as she sees no problem with a friendly sparring match, and in fact it's one of her favorite things to do. However, she is probably one of the most competitive cats to walk the face of the earth - if she's going to play, then she's gonna have to win, goddammit. When she loses, she becomes grumpy at best and angry at worst - as a human, she'd be one to throw the game board she had just been playing on across the room, because WHO WON NOW FUCKERS, HUH? WHERE'S YOUR FUCKIN' PROOF? On that note, she swears like a sailor. Squishy would consider herself "funny", as she often makes jokes about anything and everything, though not all of them are well received, and plenty die in a grave that has no laughter to carry it away to sweet, sweet oblivion. She has a very laid-back and calm attitude, most of the time, and she doesn't really understand the drama that others often get into (though, she is a sucker for hearing about the latest gossip, and she loves to watch as things unfold). She lives very much by a rule of common sense, and if she herself came into something that might spark some drama she'd rather take care of it right away, rather then let it fester and create something worse. She wouldn't call herself smart, but she is intuitive, but she does have some trouble explaining herself and her thought processes. She also has some trouble with her amount of patience - sitting still and waiting isn't something she deals well with, and she needs something to occupy her attention almost always, not to mention that she has a problem with sitting still in general. Squishy is a night owl who has trouble getting herself to fall asleep at night and will wake up past sunhigh, but she doesn't care about that much. She's also scared of pretty much everything - her mind tends to think too quick for her to keep up with, and she'll assume the worst about everything. As a younger cat (which isn't saying much), she was constantly petrified by these fears, often unable to get herself to budge, but now she's much better about overcoming them; even though they're still very much there (though, bugs - spiders in particular - and talking with cats she doesn't know very well are still things she hasn't had any success in overcoming yet). She also enjoys learning about things that other cats would consider "creepy", enjoying how it makes her fur stand on end in a much more laid-back fashion than most of her other fears, and she'll happily spill any of her knowledge to anyone that will listen to her. Moodboard Character Link!